1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp, to an accessory bracelet having the clasp, and to a timepiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of clasps are used on bracelets and accessory bands such as wristwatch bands. Folding clasps, such as double folding clasps, triple folding clasps, and double deployment or butterfly clasps, are commonly used on wristwatches. Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-270248, for example, teaches a folding clasp having a movable member that is connected to the band and is supported freely movably by the clasp cover, and has engaged inside this movable member a push button for locking and releasing the clasp in such a way that the clasp can be released and the length of the band can be slightly adjusted by operating this push button.
A problem with this related art is that it is difficult to differentiate between the two operating positions, one for releasing the clasp and the other for adjusting the length, when operating the push button. One method of solving this problem is to provide separate operators for releasing the clasp and adjusting the bracelet length, but it is extremely difficult to render such operators without increasing the size of the mechanism.